


To Keep the Stars Alight

by StarAlopex



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarAlopex/pseuds/StarAlopex
Summary: collections for the #FFXIVWrite2020Mostly centered around Haurchefant/WoL but not all of them. Most of the characters in the tags just make appearances with small dialog. Timeline marked in each chapter.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	1. Crux

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting to this website. I will not promise to write for every prompt as my real life is hectic. Also most of these are written on my phone sporadically so forgive any errors. I'll do my best to clean it up when I have access to a computer.
> 
> I also have a Tumblr: https://star-alopex.tumblr.com/  
> Nothing dedicated to Sayuki yet. Maybe one day.
> 
> Update: thank you all for the hits, kudos, comments and bookmarks. I wasn't able to complete all the prompts but I did more than i thought I could. I'm going to mark it complete for now but may finish the rest when I have time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Heavensward, after the events in Ul'dah

"You're lost?"

"Haurchefant please!" Sayuki really hoped he could vividly picture the eye rolling she was doing through the linkshell. "That's not what I said!"

There is an exasperated sigh then silence on the line.

"Are you counting from 10?" Sayuki asks.

"Not anymore," he says. "But you did say you're 'spatially disoriented' which we can argue about whether that means lost," his voice picks up volume to keep speaking over her sputtering attempt at an interruption, "- when I find you. Can you give me an intersection or landmark?"

"Haurchefant it's dark out and snowing."

“Imagine that,” he say, his voice full of wonder. “ _Dark_ , in the middle of the night. The _nerve_ of this city!" But she can hear a rustling of clothes and a door shutting through the linkshell so for all his sass, he does appear to be attempting to come find her.

"There's um...some tall spires on the building across the street."

There's another pause on the connection. "Sweetheart," he pleads. "You just described every building in Ishgard."

"I haven't used the aetheryte system in this city as much! Give me a break!" She hisses to cover her teeth chattering but she does start walking in an attempt to locate some signage.

"Where were you trying to go?"

She stops walking. "Your father's house of course. Where else would I go in a city that thinks me a heretic?"

Even without speaking, Sayuki is pretty sure she can picture the giant grin on Haurchefant's face.

"Sayuki," he says, suddenly serious, "Just please be wary of the temple knights. You should just stay still until I find you."

"I'm in front of the cathedral," she suddenly states instead of acknowledging his warning. They both know he's absolutely correct anyway.

"Splendid, you're not that far; stay there out of sight of the knights; I'll be ri-"

"Halt!"

"By the Twelve Haurchefant," she hisses. "You had to speak the words aloud?" But Sayuki turns to knight shouting at her across the plaza. Haurchefant doesn't reply but she's pretty sure his footsteps got louder. Possibly faster.

She stills and tries to look as non threatening and non-heretical as possible. The white horns and scales gleaming in what little moonlight there is probably won't assist in her cause.

Sure enough, the knight gets closer and his eyes squint. "You lost heretic?"

Man they get straight to the point around here.

"Don't worry, I got a place you can wait out the cold night." The masked knight interrupts her train of thought and roughly grabs Sayuki's arm. He begins to pull her to the cathedral.

Sayuki really wishes Haurchefant would make his timely arrival at this point. But she's not entirely sure what the bastard son of House Fortemps can do against a temple knight. At this point, she would also welcome Alphinaud's silver tongue.

"Ah no I'm fine, just a little lost- I was almost home you see-"

The knight spares a glance over his shoulder at her, then eyes the astroglobe on her back. "And a practitioner of Sharlayan astrology? There's only one kind of astrology in Ishgard and its not the heathen kind."

Sayuki is stunned into silence at the accusation. By the way Haurchefant gasps through the linkshell, he wasn't expecting such a bold faced lie either. They both know she didn't start to learn astrology until arriving in Ishgard but she had a good intuition that the knight wouldn't listen to her.

By now he's dragged her to the steps of the cathedral. She spares a glance behind her and thinks she spots a halo of pale hair but its hard to tell in all the snow. She trips up the third stair before another voice causes her to look up.

"Ser Knight, pray tell me where you are going with Lady Sayuki?"

Sayuki's breath lodges in her throat and she can barely hold down the hope. Count Edmont is descending the stairs towards them.

She almost tumbles back down the steps as her weight is thrown off when the knight suddenly releases her arm. She is caught unexpectedly when she is wrapped in warm fur.

"I am glad to see you unharmed!" Haurchefant's smile is dazzling in the low starlight and Sayuki can't deny the warmth of safety growing in her chest. He tucks the coat tighter around her while his father plays politics with the temple knight and turns her quickly back down the stairs.

"But your Father-"

"Is providing us a timely escape so we shall take it," he finishes her sentence in a low conspiratorial voice. He catches her eyes and winks. "He'll be along shortly I promise."

Sayuki can feel her face heat even in the blinding cold. Haurchefant keeps a hand on her back to keep her moving quickly away from the cathedral. "I owe you both much," she whispers softly.

"Nonsense!" Haurchefant exclaims. "I... we are both overjoyed to have you here!"

Sayuki does manage to crack a small smile. "And to what does the hero of the hour call for as a reward?"

Now its Haurchefant's turn to flustered. For all his flirtatious nature towards her, it always seems to undo him when she reciprocates. He quickly recovers, "Nothing my fair Lady Sayuki," but before he can launch into a tirade, she grabs his sleeve to jerk him down to her level. She almost laughs at the way he trips over his feet.

"Thank you Haurchefant," she breathes oh so gently against his cheek before leaving a soft fleeting kiss. "For everything."

She catches his eyes at this angle and while its hard to tell in the dark, she seems to have properly silenced him for once.


	2. Sway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello if you can't tell, I'm still not over Haurchefant.
> 
> Timeline: Heavensward, after the events in Ul'dah

Haurchefant gets up from his desk, and something in Sayuki's chest swoops—followed by her stomach flipping and twisting. A rare break in his schedule to chat and she'd managed to bore him in record time- she'll have to figure out a way to add that to her growing title collection.

Haurchefant slowly walks towards her, and Sayuki hastily sets down her hot chocolate. He pauses in front of her and apologies begin blooming on her tongue, but all of them wither away when she met his eyes. The tiny glint of mischief in his eyes sparkles so brightly before he gently reaches toward her hair. "May I?" He asks, brushing her bangs back yet being careful of her horns.

Sayuki's bright eyes narrow. "As long as you don't pull and tangle it up."

Haurchefant smirks in return. Oh no she said the absolute wrong thing and of course he sees the opening.

"Sweetheart," he croons as he removes his gloves. "If I pull your hair, it's going to be a lot more fun than this."

Her blood thickens and quickens all at the same time.

"You! You can't just say things like that!" Sayuki manages to indignantly sputter. Thank all the Twelve it's so late at night no one else is in this common room.

Haurchefant's laughter echoes loudly off the stones as he painstakingly undoes the braid around the crown of her head. It's a good thing he's so tall he can't see the flush travelling down her neck.

He gently runs his hand through her hair, mindful of any tangles, and Sayuki squeezes her eyes as tight as the voice lodged in her throat feels. She feels like she should say something, anything, but is pinned down by the drag of his hands, her earlier embarrassment melting out of her. Her eyes close and eventually it takes several long embarrassing seconds for her to realize he isn't trailing through her hair anymore and before she can ask why, Haurchefant reaches down, grabs Sayuki's hand, and pulls.

"Haurchefant!?" He has to know how easily this flusters her; he has to be doing all of this on purpose. Her heart beats a wild rhythm in a great attempt to leave her rib cage. Haurchefant just smiles, a beatific look upon his face. And Sayuki's stomach twists hard and cold. She doesn't deserve to be looked at in wonder and petted likes shes someones beloved- she's a murderer- _she's the reason all her friends are dead_ \- what could he possibly-

But before those dark thoughts grow too loud, she catches sight at their joined hands. She pauses for a long second before asking, “What- what are you doing?”

Haurchefant lifts their hands. "Just follow my lead," he tells her before setting his free hand on Sayuki's waist. He pushes her two steps back, then draws her two steps forward. He then slings her outward to the length of their extended arms, a delighted look at the way her hair and dress twirl, then brings her back in. She manages to catch his eyes and and he winks _the bastard_ , then dips her low on her back foot—real low, way low; so low she should have been afraid that she was falling. Her body instinctively braces for impact. Haurchefant's smile grows wider, "Sweetheart do you think I'll drop you?"

But he whips her upright before she could answer, so fast that her head spins. Her heart is beating so fast and she's breathing like she's run a marathon. He holds her close like they have all the time in the world, swaying gently together.

“Go out with me,” Haurchefant whispers before the moment ends.

“I’m out with you right now,” Sayuki replies equally soft, incredibly proud of herself for not stumbling or appearing out of breath.

Haurchefant still has both arms around her. He picks her up, with a loud squeal she will deny to the end of her days so they can be face to face. He's still grinning, and looks so happy, and some of the sadness in her heart loosens.

“On a date, Sayuki,” Haurchefant says as he adjusts her to sit more comfortably on his arms. “I’ve never found anyone as extraordinary as you in my life, and I don’t imagine that I ever will.”

Sayuki's hands land on his shoulders and she's not entirely sure that she's breathing at all anymore, her vision swimming and blurring a bit at the edges.

The bottom line is that she is at colossal loss for words that she can barely eke out a strangled, "okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Muster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Stormblood, Rhalgr's Reach
> 
> What if the fight at Rhalgr's with Zenos went worse then expected?
> 
> Also increased the rating to M. It's not overly graphic depictions of violence but I'd rather be safe. If you have tag suggestions, please let me know.

"You show promise.”

“Unhand me!” Sayuki spits, hot and burning hellfire. She accentuates each word with a fail of limbs and tail but Zenos’ hand holds her hair tight. She has just a moment to curse her short stature as none of the strikes land.

Thick smoke churns around them, combined with the heavy copper scent of blood. Sayuki tries to suck in a lungful of air and she’s so tired and worn out from this fight but she will not be humiliated in front of her peers. Y’shtola lies motionless across the way, Lyse has silent tears racing down her face and she must break free.

As if sensing her wandering thoughts, Zenos again clenches her hair and forces her to look at him instead. “Still some fight left? Try harder eikon slayer.”

Sweat drips down her face and the atmosphere is downright oppressive. The air feels like lead, suffocating, stifling, _too much-_

Perhaps she can stall him and let the others escape. Sayuki meets his eyes and grins, “Fuck you,” and accentuates her statement by mustering up a grotesque glob of bloody spit, aiming for Zenos’ third eye. She manages to hit his left eye instead which is close enough honestly.

The speed and ferocity at which he launches her is impressive. She lands limply on her back, air punching out of her lungs and she is too exhausted to stand up. She barely scrapes herself up on her elbow before Zenos is on his knees, leaning over her, forcing her back to the ground. “You will regret that,” he seethes, eyes wild, enunciating every word clearly.

Sayuki has one last opening. He has disarmed her of her astroglobe but the card sleeve is still attached to her hip. She deftly unhooks it and swings up at him with all her might. There is a satisfying crunch of metal and bone as she connects and the feeling reverberates down her arms.

To his credit, the hit doesn’t even shift his body. But a smile slowly blooms across his face and his eyes widen in a sickening delight. “Oh but you are wonderful,” he breaths as he smacks her makeshift weapon out of her hands and Sayuki feels ill at the shift in personality. He strikes out to grab one of her wrists. “Grow stronger savior of savages. We shall fight again.” He finishes his statement by bring his other hand to her wrist, cradling it almost like a lover, before bearing down with too much pressure. Sayuki hisses in pain but he won’t let go and it is the calm before the storm. There is blackness rapidly encompassing her vision, followed by a brief silence, followed by a disgusting crack of bone as her wrist shatters. Someone screams her name but she can hardly manage to stay focused on Zenos as bubbles burst bright across her vision and he finally lets go. Sayuki is desperately willing him to _just leave us alone_ and willing herself to not lose consciousness all at the same time. She won’t give him the satisfaction of crying out in pain if its the last thing she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do you end drabbles


	4. Clinch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Heavenswards, Unrest in Ishgard  
> Haurchefant/WoL

Upon re-entering the war-torn city, Estinien and Ysayle, following closely, Sayuki deftly slips between the fleeing citizens. Running up the stairs to Saint Reinette’s Forum, there is a flash of silver among all the flames and smoke.

Haurchefant pauses and looks around the plaza, quickly spotting Sayuki and her companions. A smile of relief graces his face before quickly replaced by confusion. Estinien shrugs, expression unreadable behind his helm. Haurchefant looks to her next and she returns his smile and nods. The unspoken agreement between them seems to settles his nerves as he joins up with them to run deeper into the city.

Haurchefant’s hand brushes her shoulder as they run. “I missed you,” he says. “Rather terribly.”

She spares a look up at his face before grasping his hand briefly. “We have news to settle this fight today.”

He slows a little bit to match her pace as they fall behind the others. “Oh? Will we get an epic retelling of your battle?”

Riding high on victory grants Sayuki more courage than ever. “Maybe if you’re good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is shorter today; this prompt was hard ._.


	5. Matter of Fact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jhun'a is my best friends character where we brainstorm romantic angst that never gets resolved :)
> 
> Timeline: Heavensward, end of the Dragonsong War

The fact of the matter is if Jhun’a keeps staring at her with his eyes filled with too much patience, she’s going to lose her nerve.

She takes a deep shuddering breath. “I was gonna-” Sayuki’s voice quavers again, and she swallows to gain a moment, “walk in here to prove to you I didn’t die, and then tell you whatever thing we- might’ve or could’ve – done – had – was just not. Not gonna happen. Because…”

Here she goes again, like there’s a coeurl running its claws down her vocal cords. She wasn't this anxious facing Nidhogg on the bridge.

“I’m not good Jhun’a,” she says, wrapping her arms around herself. “Not for you, or for anyone, and you’ve got so much you gotta do, and I’m no good okay? I’m no f-fucking good; I’m not; and you gotta push me out that f-fucking door p-please, because I’ll t-take you d-down with me and you d-deserve…”

Jhun’a steps closer and she chokes on the tightness in her throat, and the vines clawing up to her heart.

He reaches out with one hand, a small smile on his face as he meets her eyes. He gently touches her cheek with his palm.

“You are,” he says softly. “You _are_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always thanks for reading!


	6. Extra Credit - Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Shadowbringers, returning from the First after 5.3 (but no spoilers)

Sayuki cannot believe she let Tataru talk her into this. Jhun'a can't be that worried about her. She wasnt gone that long to the First... right? She just needs to say hello so he knows she didn't die, inform him, "Oh by the way, everyone is fine!" and be on her way. At least his window was open. If he's not home, worst-case scenario, Sayuki can leave a note. Jhun'a’s got to have a stupid piece of paper somewhere in this house because Jhun'a is just that kind of person; she can just—

The soft noise of someone standing comes from down the hall. It makes every muscle in her body tense, and her mind panics for a moment. She automatically readies into a defensive stance; cursing herself for not bringing her weapon to the residential district.

Light begins to bleed into the hallway and Sayuki attempts to steady her breathing.

Jhun'a steps smoothly and quietly out into the hallway, ears swiveling, golden eyes so intense that Sayuki’s breath quits halfway up her throat and just sort of sticks there.

Jhun'a's lance falls to the ground with a metallic clatter.

Sayuki only has time to open her mouth before Jhun'a’s whole weight hits her like a—like a ton of _bricks_ , like a stranglehold—

It’s a good thing she has her mouth open, actually, because she can just _barely_ gasp some air in around where Jhun'a’s collarbone is digging into her throat. His hands tighten in the back of her shirt. 

Jhun'a says nothing, and Sayuki can’t fault him; Sayuki can’t think of a damn thing herself. All the words she planned and arranged and practiced on her walk through the district have fled into the night. It’s just too—much. It’s too _much_ that Jhun'a’s arms around her are the only keeping her grounded right now.

Too warm. Too much. Too tight.

And Jhun'a, damn him, has got to know what hes doing. He has to feel it, too—

This is ' _Thank gods I don’t believe in that you made it'_ ; this is ' _You've been gone for so long'_ this is ' _I thought I’d never get to tell you all the things I hadn’t said, and the weight of them was crushing me to death_

Jhun'a takes a shuddering breath, and Sayuki can feel it in every rib.

Jhun'a’s grip on her just keeps tightening, like she’s liable to disappear again. She feels liable to suffocate, in another minute. And it’s… weird. It’s unsettling really— the ragged tremble on every exhale, the desperation in it. Jhun'a doesn’t _do_ desperation; Jhun'a does survival instincts. Jhun'a doesn't do emotions and feelings.

This is a different Jhun'a than the one she’s used to. This is a man who could shatter into a million pieces if she says the wrong thing.

Somehow Sayuki manages to wedge her hands up between them and gently push at his chest.

“Jhun'a,” she whispers. Anything else following his name gets trapped in her throat.

Jhun'a takes a half-step back but doesn’t let go—not yet. His hands wander up to her cheeks for just a second, then to her shoulders before his fingertips feather light drift down her arms, like shes made of glass. Like he can't believe she's hale and whole. His bright cat eyes gleam in the half darkness, searching her face. She politely ignores the gleaming liquid reflecting from them in the low light.

"I didn't- I couldn't believe Tataru when she called," he starts before taking another breath and wetting his lips. "I- welcome back Sayuki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on my phone so apologies for mistakes.


	7. Nonagenarian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Heavensward, after the events in Ul'dah

They are laid out in front of the fireplace today. A rare moment of peace and not even Alphinaud has bothered to look for her yet. Sayuki stretches her legs and resettles them across Haurchefant’s lap, basking in the tranquility and warmth.

“Tell me about where you’re from,” he asks.

Ah well, the peace was doomed to be temporary anyway. Sayuki keeps her eyes closed so she doesn’t have to see the pleading look on his face. “Why? It’s nothing special,” she dismisses.

“And that’s where you’re wrong my dear,” his hands land on her legs, massaging near her knees. He probably knows he isn’t playing fair. “You are special and therefore I want to know more about you.”

“Hmm,” Sayuki hums thoughtfully. “Would that I could show you.” She opens her eyes in time to see him crack a smile.

“One day I’ll finally convince you to kidnap me for a couple hours.” She’s not going to say it aloud but if he keeps running his hands long the sore spots on her legs, she’d promise him anything.

Instead she smiles mischievously. “Oh it’s not that. You can’t hold your breath long enough.” Her vague statement was worth it just to watch his eyebrows raise in confusion. She takes it as a sign to continue. “Sui-no-Sato is the name of my birth city and it resides under the Ruby Sea in Othard.” She pauses for a moment to judge his reaction, but the wanderlust hasn’t left his face. “It has no aetheryte to teleport to hence the holding your breath bit, and even if we could teleport, you would not be welcome.”

Ah now he looks crestfallen. Now Sayuki feels bad. She sits up and lays a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t look at me like that. I said it was my birth city. I left long ago. The tribe that raised me in the Azim Steppe would more than welcome you.”

Now Haurchefant looks hopeful and expectant again. “Based on your name, am I correct in thinking they are called the Malaguld tribe?”

“Yes. The are one of the few tribes that accept Raen into their community. They are more open minded than most.”

He pulls her in close for a hug, laughing softly at her startled gasp. “When your name is cleared and we have time, I would very much like to visit your family.” She opens her mouth to protest but he cuts her off. “It’s only fair after all! You’ve met mine!”

Sayuki wonders if he is aware of how often he leaves her speechless. After several seconds, she finally finds words. “If your so insistent, I suppose I can arrange something.” She becomes speechless again when his hug squeezes the breath out of her.

“The family that took me in is quite small,” she says into his chest. “But it’s where I learned to cast healing magic. My grandmother, Samga Malaguld, taught me the most. She’s almost 100 years old but you’d never know!”

“You know Ishgard has it’s own school of healing: the Athenaeum Astrologicum. I’m sure we could arrange you a visit! Then you’d have something to show your family when we visit!”

She pulls back and reaches up to place some of his hair behind an ear. “You know Haurchefant, I dare say my grandmother would like you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More lore/backstory on Sayuki. These prompts are definitely prompting me to flesh that out more. As always, thanks for reading! :)


	8. Clamor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Stormblood, day of the Naadam

The ovoo lights up in the distance and Sayuki nervously picks at the scales at the back of her hands. If her closer friends were here, they’d slap her hands away.

“Everything alright my friend?” Hien asks quietly beside her as Lyse and Cirina call for their Yol.

“As alright as it can be. I’m more anxious to be fighting so many people at once while concentrating on claiming the ovoo. The Malaguld have never really participated in this before so it’s all new to me,” Sayuki replies while waving her hand in a dismissive gesture.

“Are you OK with fighting in the name of the Mol and not the Malaguld tribe?”

Sayuki thinks for a moment. “It does feel… weird? But I’m not sure word will get back to them just yet that I was here and participating in the Naadam for the Mol. I’m sure I can think of something when that times comes.” She doesn’t tell them that her family will not be pleased she didn’t inform them of her stay in the Steppe. But that is not the battle she has to focus on today.

Temulun breaks their conversation by pointing at the ovoo. “It is time. You should go.” She lays a hand on Sayuki’s shoulder. “Do not forget you are a child and warrior of the Steppe. May the Gods guide you to victory today.”

Everyone jumps on their Yol and the roar of the wind accompanies them to the battlefield.

Sayuki is breathing heavily and the air lingers with the copper scent of blood. The cacophony of battle dims only a second when Magnai spots her. “I knew you would be here,” he smirks, hefting his giant battleaxe in his hands. Sayuki narrows her eyes, shifts to a fighting stance, and waits for him to continue but the Dortharl arrive with a clamor of voices screaming in blood lust. The goal now becomes finding a way to snatch victory without the two warring tribes interfering. Sayuki quickly spots Hien and bless him, he gets the meaning in her nod. True to fashion, they only have to wait what a few minutes before the Oronir and Dortharl let their anger get the best of them and begin to focus mainly on fighting each other. They still underestimate her and the Mol. Hien picks off a few Oronir stragglers that attempt to claim the ovoo and nods at Sayuki. "Go now!" he shouts. 

“Cirina cover me!” Sayuki yells at the pink hair Xaela as she makes a move for the ovoo. She takes off at a sprint, dodging an errant fireball. A few Xaela takes swipes at her but Sayuki has learned to be fast over the year. Most of the Dortharl and Oronir notice too late to mount an attack against her as the golden circle vanishes under Sayuki’s feet.

“The Steppe has chosen a new khagan…” Sadu, leader of the Dortharl, says with a shocked voice.

“You did it!” Cirina smiles. “We won!”


	9. Lush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Shadowbringers, after slaying the light warden of Rak'Tika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written from my phone so will fix any errors it didn't warn me off at the computer later

"Sayuki are you ok?" Minifillia's voice echos into the cave entrance of Slitherbough. She has managed to hide herself in an alcove and shadows as she barely holds herself together. Another light warden slain and the light absorbed. Another round of nausea and feeling like her soul is on fire.

"I will be," Sayuki manages to wheeze between deep controlled breathing. Minifillia steps into her line of vision and her hand presses against Sayuki's forehead. She either gives Sayuki the benefit of the doubt or is probably too polite to refute her previous statement. 

She dry heaves a few more times and considers it a small blessing Minfillia is the one that came looking for her. "Would you like to come look at the stars with me? I'm not quite feeling like myself," Sayuki finally admits. It's the closest she'll admit to Minfillia she's right. "The night sky has returned and there is a spot I want to see not lit by the accursed light."

Minfillia nods and turns to presumably find Thancred which prompts Sayuki to grab her sleeve. "Just you and me." She attempts to smile but its probably more of a grimace in this state. She can feel the light clawing up her throat and desperately swallows a few times.

"Thancred was upset I left earlier-"  
  
"I'll deal with Thancred," Sayuki interrupts.

Minfillia stares with her bright turquoise eyes before agreeing. Again probably too polite to dispute with the Warrior of Darkness.

"There's a pond up ahead," Sayuki says as the make their way out of Slitherbough and turn right. "I saw heartstones in it earlier and I want to see them in the dark now." 

"Are you thinking of Toddia?" Minfillia asks.

"No," Sayuki says staring up at the lush winding branches of Rak'Tika. The thickness is causing the sunlight to fade faster. "I'm thinking of home." _Of Ishgard, of how much he would love to hear these stories or visit these places._

"Sayuki!" Minfillia's startled voice is luckily filled with excitement and not the warning of enemies. "Is this the pond?"

They approach the waters edge. It is a breathtaking sight. The different heartstone colors glow just like Sayuki expected. The water causes the colors too bleed into one another like a rainbow. She climbs up on a flat rock and sits, removes her shoes, and dips her feet into the edge of the water. 

"Do you think it's sacrilegious to go into the water?" Minfillia asks as she mimics her.  
  
"Hmm Y'shtola would probably know that. I think this is fine. I won't tell if you don't."

"You sound back to normal," Minfillia states as she splashes some water. 

"Absorbing the light warden causes a bit of stress. It goes away after a few moments," she shrugs her shoulders. 

Minfillia looks at her then away. "Sayuki... your hair is coming in white," Minfillia whispers this fact as if she's unleashed a deadly secret. 

Sayuki leans over to see her reflection in the water. The Rak'Tika Greatwood stands still. She runs her fingers through her hair, lifting some of it up by the roots. Minfillia is right and it stands out starkly against her dark locks. 

"I'll be fine," she states again, eyes landing on a bright blue stone that raises a dull ache in her chest. The color is too much like Haurchefant's eyes and she closes her own but smiles. She'll have to visit when she returns home. "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though shadowbringers has been out for over a year, I keep discovering little lore pieces. I found the pond with heartstones the other day and wanted to write something about it.


	10. Ultracrepidarian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Heavensward, after battle at Sohm Al  
> Back to OC's this chapter

“How bad is it Sayuki?”

“Probably not gonna make it,” she replies as she kneels over him but Jhun’a can hear the sarcasm in her words. She gently grabs his face, thumbs running against his cheekbones as she adjusts and critically eyes his wounds. They are on the final stage of Sohm Al, mission mostly successful if you don’t count Jhun’a bleeding out on the floor. Sayuki lets go of his face and rifles through her supplies.

“Are all dragoons as stupid as you two?” She calls over her shoulder at Estinien who is sitting off a ways from them. It’s hard to tell his reaction while he wears his helm but his lips curl into a smirk.

“Probably,” Jhun’a says, pulling her attention back. His attempted smile is grim and blood trickles from the corner of his mouth, a steady pulse of red that’s beginning to clot in his hair. He tries to sit up and unleashes a startled cough, spittle flying. Flecks of blood land on Sayuki’s cheeks. They look at each other, her gaze wholly unimpressed to his surprised one. Jhun’a sheepishly collapses back to the ground, exhausted. He manages to mutter, “Sorry.”

Sayuki grits her teeth and wipes her face. “You foolish cat, sit still.”

“Can’t you just,” Jhun’a pauses and winces through a round of pain, then makes a back and forth motion with his hand, “cast a spell so we can be on our way?”

“It’s not that simple,” Sayuki states as she sets her hands on his chest, using a small amount of aether to assess the damage. “Your ribs are broken and have probably punctured a lung. I have to stop the bleeding first.”

“Just do what the chirurgeons do- the bare minimum so we can leave,” Jhun’a replies, attempting to take a deeper breath and instantly regretting it. He looks up at Sayuki and regrets that too because she giving him the “ _You just said something dumb”_ look.

“The fact that you think this so easy astounds me. I would like to think I do a better job than the field medics who have to heal all the idiots who decide that jumping at a dragon’s face while it’s mouth is open is the best fight strategy.” She has closed her eyes while ranting and weaving a spell. Jhun’a can tell she’s a little frustrated by the way the magic feels warm instead of cool but the pain at his temple does start to fade and he can feel the superficial cuts on his body close. 

“Well that fixed the concussion. Time for the heavy spells.”

“Tioman was going to hit you,” Jhun’a says before he can stop himself. He can blame it on the concussion she just fixed later.

“What?” Sayuki is paused mid-cast, astroglobe spinning wildly in her hands, before it slows to a stop.

“You were in the middle of casting and he was going to hit you,” Jhun’a repeats. “I had to stop him.”

The thunderous glare she’s had on her face this entire interaction subsides slightly and she gives him a small smile. “Thank you Jhun’a.”

Before he can spout off more dumb confessions, a flick of her wrist starts the spell again and he squirms as his insides knit themselves back together.

“Once more,” she announces and he gasps as his bones pop back into place. “Better than the field medics?” Sayuki jumps up and offers him a hand. He stares at it for a second before accepting.

“Better than the field medics,” he dutifully parrots.


	11. Tooth and Nail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Shadowbringers, end of patch 5.0

“Emet-Selch spared no mercy,” Sayuki idly comments as she finishes wrapping gauze around the Exarch’s- _G’raha Tia’s-_ torso. The bullet wound he sustained is just a snarl of worm-white scar tissue.

“You are entirely correct,” G’raha hisses through his teeth as she tightens the wrappings. They’re sitting in on of the many rooms of the crystal tower, having excused themselves from the party below. It had taken a bit to fight through the crowd of well wishers and congratulations, but they finally had the much needed peace. The tower hums gently around them.

“Sayuki you’re shaking.”

She had moved to stand in front of him to attend to his other wounds. Her hands hover halfway to his face and he reaches up to grab them. “What’s wrong?”

Sayuki stares into his blood-red eyes, unsure of what to say. There’s cuts all over his face and she already set his broken nose. _I have to keep moving so I don’t think of Emet-Selch_ or _I wouldn’t have been able to handle your death_ seem much to heavy to start a conversation with.

G’raha pulls her into his space and stands to hug her. “You won. It’s over-”

“We won.”

She can feel him smile into her hair. It's even more white due to the light build-up. “Alright. We won. We fought tooth and nail and saved two worlds.” His grip tightens. “You don’t look excited about it.”

She takes a moment to find the words. “I didn’t want to kill him. He hurt you and he’s killed so many people across multiple worlds but... I didn’t want to end his life. Does that make me a bad person?”

G’raha pushes Sayuki away a bit but keeps his hands on her shoulders. “No my friend. It means you still have humanity.”

She attempts to smile but can feel the wetness pooling in her eyes. “My apologies. We should be celebrating, but my emotions are overwhelming at the moment.”

“There’s no need to apologize. You have a heart of gold Sayuki. Don’t ever change. Why don’t you rest here? You’ll just get accosted by the citizens if you try to make your way back to the pendants right now.”

“At least let me finish healing you.” She can tell he’s going to interrupt so she barrels through, “It would make me feel better.”

G’raha shrugs his shoulders, knowing full well he can’t argue against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe later I'll expand on this one. It was a bit hard to write.


	12. Make-Up Entry: Avail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Heavensward, after the fight with Lady Iceheart  
> Back on my Haurchefant/WoL nonsense

For all intents and purposes, Haurchefant is the picture of a responsible commander, sitting behind his desk, focusing on his paperwork.

Realistically, he’s been tapping his foot for four hours, wringing his hands for three, and constantly sighing for two. Today, he’s been reading (then re-reading again) urgent missives, reviewing documents for aid requests, and marking notes of all new dragon sightings.

All of his anxious movement is to no avail. Sayuki is out fighting Lady Iceheart and he is trapped inside. She had promised to come back tonight and the sun is rapidly setting.

“She’ll be back soon sir,” a soldier idly comments in passing and Haurchefant is heartened to know she has touched many of their lives during her stay in camp.

The hours pass and slowly the noise and banter die down as people make way to their beds. Soon it is just him and Corentiaux.

“I’ll be fine Corentiaux. You should get some rest.”

The look he receives in return very much says _I don’t believe you_ but the blond elezen bows and leaves. Now alone, Haurchefant lays his forehead on his desk and calmly reviews the realization he had earlier in the day. Over the months, drinks and meals, resting at his home in Ishgard or even here in his office, he cares for Sayuki. He always worries when he has to send a contingent of knights out, but this worry runs deeper. Now he is stricken he may never get to tell her.

He waits a few more hours, having moved from his desk to the fireplace. He has prepared a couple mugs of hot cocoa as if that could summon Sayuki.

The door finally creaks open and Haurchefant stands as Sayuki limps in. Her conjurer cane is broken in two pieces, but she is in one whole piece and that’s really all that matters. Haurchefant takes a shuddering breath and rushes over, completely enveloping her small frame.

“Haurchefant I’m alive,” is what he thinks she says muffled against his clothes. “And cold.” And now that’s she said that, he can feel it. So he draws back just a little, but keeps his hands on her shoulders.

Sayuki squints up at him. “Are- are you OK? You’re kind of scaring me a little not saying anything.”

He just looks at her, unblinking and unwavering. It’s worth it just to watch the flush rise to her cheeks.

“Why are you staring at me like that?”

“Because you’re beautiful. And alive,” he says as he tugs her over to the fireplace. He sits and maneuvers her in front so they are more or less at the same height now. She sighs at the heat of the fireplace and makes to turn and face it, but Haurchefant raises his hands to cup her face. Her bright limbal rings seem to glow the dark as she tilts her head.

"Of course I'm alive. Now what's wrong?"

“Nothing. Forgive me,” Haurchefant whispers and pulls her in. The way her mouth fits against his shouldn’t be this perfect. She has a small gasp of surprise and he runs the pads of his thumbs across her cheeks then smooths his hands down her jaw. He draws back and stares a long second at Sayuki before pressing his forehead against hers.

“You kiss all the adventurers who wander into your camp like that?”

He barks out a startled laugh at her question. “Only the ones that scare me half to death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> has this scenario been written hundreds of times? yes  
> did I write it anyway? also yes


	13. Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Shadowbringers, the end of Holminster Switch

Philia lies defeated, its massive frame resting in front of her; Lyna, the Exarch, and the twins at her back.

"We won," Alphinaud says in a release of breath.

Sayuki turns to nod but Lyna shouts a warning. "We must fall back, its releasing its aether!" She turns to face the rest of the group. "We'll turn if the light touches us, we must go!"

The hooded Exarch does not seem to share her worry however. "We'll be fine Captain. Trust me." He gestures to Sayuki. "We have her now."

Philia's essence coalesces into a shimmering ball of light and Sayuki steels herself. Maybe its the blessing she carries, but she can feel it pulling at her soul, a want to merge pulsing in time with her heart. Pieces of the aether float gently towards her and she is glad her friends are behind her. Each absorption sets a fire thundering through her veins and makes her vision fuzzy and white at the edges. The last piece misaligns with her soul and Sayuki thrums with energy. She can hear Alphinaud call her name but she can't turn and look; she has to release this before it consumes her. She looks to the sky and unleashes a feral scream, aiming a beam of light to part the sky. It cleaves apart, the sickened yellow giving way to blessed night. " _Finally the stars_ ," sighs her astrologian mindset. Her magics still worked on this shard but she was worried about its power being unable to see the nightsky.

"Sayuki are you ok?" Alisaie rushes up to her.

"I think so." She can still feel Philia's aether inside her but its not the overwhelming sensation from before.

"Who are you people?" Lyna demands, eyeing the sky.

"Just some adventures," Sayuki shrugs but is startled by the Exarch kneeling before her. "What are you-"

"You have banished the Lightwarden from these parts and restored our night sky. I have no right to ask you to fight more but please, for the sake of the First and the Source, you must defeat the remaining Lightwardens!"

Sayuki shakes her head. "I will be the warrior you need only if you don't continue to kneel in front of me." Its hard to tell in the dark with his hood up but she's sure she sees the Exarch smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written in a hurry from my phone because work is gonna be chaotic this week @.@


	14. Ache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tinrline: Stormblood, day after fight with Zenos from chapter 3
> 
> Written from phone, will fix errors tomorrow

Jhun'a steps into the infirmary and does a double take at Sayuki's empty bed. He frowns and looks around for clues. It's only been one day since Zenos broke her forearm; she shouldn't be out.

As if sensing his tumbling thoughts, a nurse appears. "Oh a friend of the warrior of light?" Jhun'a nods. The nurse continues, "She's out by the waterfall, wanted some fresh air. She's mostly healed anyway." With a thanks, Jhun'a sets out.

He's doesn't get far- just barely outside the hospital carved into the mountain. It's late enough that only the patrols are going by but there is no mistaking the sound of delicate metal hitting the ground. His suspicion is confirmed when it's followed by, "Gods damnit!" He races around the building to confront Sayuki.

She has her back to him and makes for a pitiful sight. Her cards are scattered around her, her astroglobe lays flat on the dirt, and she is clutching her splint-bandaged wrist. Jhun'a quickly feels anger building up and begins to step over to scold her when she turns. He is quickly defeated by the tears in her lavender eyes and his thoughts evaporate on the spot.

"Jhun'a," she sniffles and now he's beginning to feel the anxiety claw up from his stomach. Sayuki had always been the rock, the calming presence, the one who fights for everyone.

"I can't feel my fingers," she continues to whisper and he continues to stare. "I can't spin my globe." She pulls her damaged wrist to her chest. "It aches in the bones but I can't feel the touches on my skin." She chokes back a sob. "What do I do now?"

Jhun'a takes a step closer. "I- I thought they healed it?"

"Y'shtola couldn't with her injuries. The locals did what they could and Alphinaud helped after." She does manage to look up and glare. "Don't tell him. He's feel bad enough as it is."

By now Jhun'a is standing beside her. He bends over to pick up her cards and her weapon. "I won't." He takes her unbroken right wrist and holds it out in a mimicry of her stance, doing his best to ignore how he can feel her heartbeat.

"I know it aches and I'm shit with words and making people feel better." He sets the globe upright on her palm and it begins to spin again. "But I can help you relearn how to fight with this in another hand. You'll get through this too Sayuki; you always do."

"Thanks Jhun'a, that was pretty ok coming from you." Well it must have cheered her up a little bit if she can tease him. He chokes down the apology on his tongue. He already spent all of last night wishing he could have prevented this. He looks at her wrapped arm and instead promises himself it won't happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my self indulgence


	15. Fade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Pre-ARR, Sui-no-Sato  
> Another short one, work is rough this week. Perhaps a later prompt will inspire me to expand.

The vision fades, leaving Sayuki swaying in place and with fragments of pain behind her eyes. It’s the second time this voice has told her to _hear, feel, think_ and worse yet, this episode happened in front of her parents.

“Sayuki?” hmHer mother has an indecipherable look on her face.

“I’m fine, just a headache.”

“Then why are you crying?” Her father looks disappointed in her attempt at lying. But Sayuki doesn’t know how to explain the feeling; like she’s lost something important to her and a need to answer the voice.

“I don’t know.” Sayuki quickly wipes her eyes. “I’ll be fine.”

The visions give her glimpses of freedom outside of Sui-No-Sato. She reads every book she can get her hands on in the city but she can find no info about the world outside the bubble. There are no visitors to the city besides the rare Kyojin to explain what lies beyond either.

When one of them comes to visit, Sayuki manages to corner him before he leaves. “Do you know of a place that has a large open plane and a dome like structure in the middle? There are people that look like me but with black scales?”

“It sounds like you describe the Azim Steppe child.”

“The Azim Steppe… Can I get to that?”

The Kyojin stares at her. “You wish to leave Sui-no-Sato?”

“I never said that!”

He continues to stare. “It’s not that far from one of the cities on the surface… If you can make it there.”

Sayuki nods. “Thank you for the information.” The wheels are already turning in her mind on how to best leave.

Bringing it up with her parents goes over as well as she expected.

“You cannot leave, you are clearly ill!” Her father bristles with anger.

“Sayuki think about what you’re saying. No one has left the city in years. It’s safer here,” her mother pleads.

“No one can help me here! And you’ve been treating me like an invalid since these visions have started!”

“You are not allowed to leave,” her father growls.

She doesn’t tell them about her already packed bags under her bed.


	16. Where the Heart is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Heavensward, after fighting Shiva  
> Follow up to Avail  
> Haurchefant/WoL

Kissing someone has never felt like such a pull before.

Haurchefant draws back, panting softly, and stares at Sayuki before resting his forehead on her collarbone. He’s still sitting and she is still standing, albeit slightly wobbly. His hands land on her waist and she can just feel him breathing in measured breaths.

“I wanted to help you, you know,” he whispers. “Your companions convinced me I would be of no aid.” He raises his head and the firelight cuts shadows onto his face. “But you’re back.”

Sayuki smiles. “Of course I’m back, I’m the Warrior of Light.”

Haurchefant hums and dibs his thumbs against her hips. “You are more than that to me sweetheart.”

Sayuki’s stomach flares with heat and dips all at the same time. He leans up again and she leans down and this kiss feels like warmth and safety all bundled up together. He smiles and guides her down to sit on his lap. She pulls back to hide her face in his neck.

“Haurchefant, anyone could walk in here...”

“Do you have any idea of the time?” he laughs. “I’m sure we’re the only ones awake in the whole camp.”

She digs her her horns into his neck in retaliation and he keeps laughing. He suddenly stops. “Forgive me, I should have asked first. Are you hurt from the fight?” He gently runs his fingers up her spine as if checking for injuries himself.

The relaxing movement makes her yawn. “I’m fine, all in one piece.” Her tiredness removes her filter. “Can move to a more private room if you don’t believe me.”

Haurchefant laughs again. “Your clumsy attempts at seduction are charming sweetheart.”

Sayuki shrugs. “Worth a shot.” She sits back to look at his face again. “What’s the look for? You’ve been flirting with me since you met me. We just kissed. I am reading this wrong?”

“What you are suggesting has significance,” he sighs. “Ideally, sex should be shared with someone you trust.”

She continues to stare at him and blinks slowly twice. “I do trust you. You think I would have said that if I didn’t?”

He crushes her back to his chest. “I’m sorry. I forgot you don’t operate by the same rules as everyone else.”

She laughs at that. “Does Ishgard culture operate differently?”

“Vastly. But I don’t believe I care much right now.”

“Great. Then why are we still sitting here talking?”

“A fine question,” Haurchefant says as he threads his fingers into her hair at the base of her skull and starts kissing again. “I was thinking because you’re exhausted from fighting a primal and haven’t eaten since this morning. So let’s retire and revisit this conversation tomorrow hm?”

Sayuki rolls her eyes but can’t find it in her to argue with the man that holds her heart.


	17. Foibles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: early Heavensward  
> OC nonsense this chapter

Sayuki isn't sure what she's doing wrong. After spending months of putting a crick in her neck to look at all the elezen of Ishgard, it was refreshing to meet someone else normal height. An outsider just like her. But Jhun'a has said maybe all of two words to her and looks like he'd rather be anywhere but in her presence.

" _Maybe I should get him a gift..._ " Sayuki thinks as she wanders the Jewled Crozier.

The first time they fight off a dragon hoard together, Jhun'a surprises her by showing up decorated brightly with war paint. She has seen Xaela from the Steppes do the same, but has never seen anyone else do it. He's marked in blood red ink, baring his fangs at the dragons that shriek back at him. But Sayuki has an idea.

Turns out it's harder to give a gift to someone than she anticipated. Maybe it's because she wants this to go well. She invited him to the Forgotten Knight thinking it was safe neutral ground; now its just seems suffocating. She picks at the scales on the back of her hand out of nervous habit. She doesn't see Jhun'a enter.

"Sayuki?"

She flinches as she rips one off harder than intended. "Jhun'a! Thank you for coming, I hope you're having a good day?"

He shrugs but is staring at the back of her hand. "You're bleeding."

She laughs softly. "It doesn't hurt," she dismisses as she waves her other hand over to heal it. "Bad habit."

He gestures at the small pile of scales on the table now. "You keep it up, they won't grow back."

It's the most Jhun'a has said to her even if he is chastising. But now the silence lapses.

"Please sit. I- I got you a present."

Jhun'a takes a seat but raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

" _Because I think you don't like me,_ " will probably scare him off so Sayuki goes for the safe, "Because I want us to be friends!" She puts the small jar, wrapped with a yellow ribbon around the lid on the table. He looks at, looks at her for a second, then glances away. She's pretty sure he's uncomfortable.

"You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to so will you just check and make sure it's ok?" His ears flick back and forth as he gently unwraps the ribbon and opens the lid. "Is it... paint?"

"War paint! I noticed you used it in battle so I made it like we do in the Steppes. Might be a different recipe but it should work all the same."

For the first time, the tension at the table relaxes and he has a small smile. "Thank you Sayuki. I'll use it...if you promise to stop picking at your scales so much."

"I didn't think you noticed."

He huffs. "You pick off enough of them before a fight that someone could make a necklace. You'll get an infection."

Sayuki waves a hand with aether glowing around it in front of his face. "I'm a healer remember?"

"Sayuki!" Another voice calls from the top of the stairs, cutting off his reply. Both of them look up to Haurchefant leaning over the railing.

"Should still stop," Jhun'a says as he stands. "I have to go now, but thank you for this gift." He quickly dashes back up the stairs and out.

"Did I scare him away?" Haurchefant muses as he sits next to her. "No. At least I don't think so; he said he had to go so was just a timing of fate I think."


	18. Argy-Bargy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Stormblood, battle at Ghimlyte Dark
> 
> More OC pining, sorry Haurchefant fans.

Jhun'a spits out some of the blood that's collected in his mouth. Today they are at the Ghimlyte battlefield, fending off the Garleans and awaiting Zenos.

Another figure jumps into the air and lands nimbly beside him.

"Where is the warrior of light?" Estinien shouts over the commotion.

"I thought you were keeping an eye on her?"

Estinien huffs. "You know how fast she moves when she's on a mission."

Jhun'a drowns out the rest of his excuses. Sayuki is somewhere doing Twelve knows what. She's wearing flimsy healer robes because he can't convince her to wear proper armor. Zenos is here somewhere and Sayuki is alone.

"We have to find her," he finally gets out.

"If you used those cat ears to listen, I just said that!"

A swirl of blue armor and matching sword cuts through to where they're bickering. "Lest you forget," Aymeric barely sounds out of breath, "the Garleans are the enemy, not each other." He stares pointedly at both of them.

"Yes Lord Commander," Jhun'a replies; Estinien hums an acknowledgement beside him.

"The warrior of light was heading to Lord Hien," Aymeric tells them. "Go cover her. The rumor is Zenos is there which is why she took off so fast."

Jhun'a salutes, then uses his spear for leverage to jump away. He can sense Estinien behind him doing the same.

"You're so obvious in your priorities," Estinirn sneers when he gets closer.

Jhun'a doesn't spare a glance at the man beside him now.

"You should tell her," the dragoon continues when they land on a pile of rubbage to survey the area.

"Yes because confessing on the battlefield is the epitome of romance." His yellow eyes glance around desperately. Through the fire to the north, he spots a shimmer of constellations and a purple burst of malefic magic.

He looks to Estinien, but it's clear he saw it too so they continue to move.

They arrive to a hopeless scene. Yugiri and Lyse lie motionless on the ground and Sayuki stands tall in front of Hien who is struggling to rise.

"No words for me my friend?" Zenos' voice carries over the eerie pocket of calm they have gathered in.

"We are not friends!" Sayuki hisses, raising her astroglobe.

She starts to run towards Zenos and Jhun'a raises from his crouch. Estinien pulls him back down.

"What the hell is your problem?"

Estinien raises a eyebrow. "We have the advantage if he doesn't know we're here. We should wait."

Before the disagreement can continue, they are drawn to Sayuki crying out in pain. She trips, falls to her knees, and clutches her head.

Jhun'a is pretty sure his heart stops beating. "Oh no. Not now!"

"Change of plans. We do it your way," Estinien rises. "Grab her and get her out of here."

Jhun'a opens his mouth, not sure if to agree or disagree, but becomes frozen as Zenos approaches her, taking advantage of the situation. Then the angers kicks in as he rips himself out of Estinien's grasp, charging to her side. "Leave. Her. Alone!"

Zenos gives him a side eye but looks thoroughly unamused. His sword is still raised and Jhun'a makes to parry. There's a third flash of steel as Estinien assists. All the combatants move slightly away from each other.

"Grab her and go. Do not argue with me housecat." Estinien shoves his shoulder in warning. "I'll run interference." He doesn't wait for a response before leaping at the crown prince.

Jhuna sprints at Sayuki. He picks her up and she almost looks asleep except for the grimace on her face. Metal clashes behind him, but the adrenalin burst carries him away. Short term plan is to get her back to the Ishgard encampment.

He lands in an empty location to catch his breath and is broken out of his thoughts by a hand on his cheek. "Jhun'a?"

He adjusts her weight across his arms. "Sayuki," he responds because its all he can think of.

"Where's Zenos?"

"Alive unfortunately. I'm taking you to the Ishgard medical tents."

Her hand leaves his face and presses against her forehead again. "You saved me," she manages to mumble. "Zenos will remember you now."

"M'not worried about it."

She laughs. "Of course you aren't. My fearless Jhun'a..."

" _That's the pain taking, she not thinking straight_ ," Jhun'a desperately tells himself as his brain hyperfixates on "my." If only she knew how afraid he really was.

" _You should tell her._ " Estinien's previous words echo in his head but he clears it out. They are in a fight for many lives. This is not the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on phone at work, will clean up mistakes later

**Author's Note:**

> don't @ me for errors plz i am v sensitive ;^; but thank you for reading


End file.
